Her Name's Lizzy
by Protonman
Summary: Enzan starts to notice Lizzy at his private school. But he has to concentrate on his job as an official. The 2 get mixed up in a very dangerous mission.
1. Battle and aftermath

--Her name's Lizzy...--  
  
-Battle chip, Wide sword, slot n!  
  
The red navi's hand grew brighter, then merged into a sword and cleared again. The navi smirked at his opponent. Too easy, he thought. His opponent was shaking hard as he saw the navi smirk at him.  
  
-George! Send me a chip!  
  
Said the opponent. He was medium in height but tough-looking. He was made of bricks of blue and purple colours. On his hands he had 2 big Hammers that he used as his default attack. His head was in the shape of a flame being blown by the wind backwards.  
  
-OK Hammerman! Battle chip, M-cannon, slot in!  
  
George smacked the chip into his PET. Now it was Hammerman's time to smirk.  
  
-Try and dodge this Blues!  
  
Hammerman aimed his newly transformed hand at Blues, and fired it. A yellow plasma ball came out of the end of the cannon and flew towards Blues at an immense speed.  
  
-Reflect routine Blues!  
  
The operator of Blues said this quietly. He knew he could win this easily. He didn't know why he accepted the battle. Waste of time.  
  
-Yes Enzan-sama.  
  
As the plasma ball headed towards Blues, he licked the end of the Wide sword and dashed forward. He stabbed at the plasma and quickly pulled his hand back to slow it down. He now had the plasma at the end of the sword.  
  
-WHA!?  
  
Hammerman and Geroge were amased at the navis technique and skills. After he cought the plasma, he pulled back his hand and twirled once and swinged his sword at the navi, who was at the other end of the net-battle arena.  
  
-Sonic Boom!  
  
Blues shouted as he swong the sword towards the navi. The plasma shot out the end. But Blues had also secretly been charging his Sonic Boom attack. The result was an M-cannon chip, spread along the line of a sword wave. It sped across the field at immense speed and hit the navi across the stomach area. The navi backed away and looked at where he had been hit. There was swirling data around a deep cut.  
  
-Plug-out Hammerman!  
  
Hammerman twirled and was separated into many cubes then dissapeared.  
  
Battle Over.  
  
-My...my Hammerman! All that customizing and all the training and I still can't defeat Blues.  
  
Enzan plug Blues out and started to leave. He stopped abruptly and turned to George.  
  
-That was the worst net-battle ever. Your navi is weak and slow. Bad combination. You want some advice? Give up net-battling. With a navi like that, anyone could delete it.  
  
Enzan turned and started to leave again.  
  
-Your overconfidence is gonna get the best of you one day Enzan. Enzan recognized the voice as Lizzy's. That girl. He had a liking for her very deep down.  
  
-Against whom is it I will lose? The only person who gives me a decent battle is Hikari Netto.  
  
-Just you wait Enzan! The bell rung and Enzan headed to class. 


	2. Training

It was a cold morning as Enzan woke up in his nice and comfy bed. He cleared his eyes and looked at his PET.  
  
-Good Morning Enzan-sama.  
  
-Morning Blues. Anything on our schedule today?  
  
-There is a meeting with your father about the company income and later there is the normal workout followed by the patrol with Rockman.  
  
-That twerp and his navi. v.v  
  
-You also promised to Net-battle him today after the patrol. You better go down to breakfast Enzan-sama.  
  
Enzan got out of his bed and got changed into his normal clothes. These were his favorite, though he dared not share emotion on it. His reputation as an emotionless rich kid had taken him years to acquire. He had learnt to hide his feelings, since he did not receive many from his father. His mother had died at birth and he knew nothing about her. He dared not discuss it with his father.  
  
He walked down calmly to breakfast in his massive hall. He sat down and almost at once the maids offered him all kinds of food. He ate small normally, but his father ordered him to eat more so as to remain healthy.  
  
Enzan finished breakfast and headed to the meeting with his father and his associates. His father requested that he attend, because he was the heir to all of his fortune and his company.  
  
When the meeting was over he and Blues went back to his simulator room.  
  
-Plug-in, Blues, transmission!  
  
Blues landed in the familiar net arena.  
  
-Level 10 viruses.  
  
Blues ordered the machine. Instantly, around 20 viruses appeared spread out across arena. Of these most were Scuttlest with 100 or 200 HP auras. Others were Mettaur 3s and Shakes.  
  
-Blues, PA practice.  
  
-Yes Enzan-sama.  
  
--Program Advance--  
  
-Battle chip, Sword, slot-in!  
  
-Sword. He immediately dashed forward and swiped at the Mettaurs.  
  
-Wide Sword, slot-in!  
  
He pulled both swords back and swung, creating two powerful tornados, which wiped out the Shakes and destroyed the Scuttlest auras.  
  
-Long sword, slot-in!  
  
Blues' swords shined brightly as he fused them together above his head. He pulled back and swung with all his might. The bright blue arrow-shaped plasma flew towards the viruses. They turned and started to run backwards, but tripped over their claws. The Beta sword caught up with them and deleted them with ease.  
  
-We really need to get that upgrade fixed.  
  
Enzan sighed  
  
-This difficulty is just too easy.  
  
-I'll contact the distributors Enzan-sama.  
  
-Good. Let's patrol now. Log-out! 


	3. Riot

Chapter 3:Riot  
  
Enzan walked to the nearest Net Saviour port. It was not far from his house, he only had to walk down the road.  
  
He sighed:  
  
-I wish we didn't have to patrol Blues. There's always weak Navis going crazy. What we need is a stronger job, something that can really put us to the test.  
  
He smirked:  
  
-Though I doubt that will beat us. Here we are. Plug-in, Blues!  
  
The net was peaceful today. A crowd of navis from different countries had gathered in anger. It seemed that one of each side had hurt the other. They were extremely angry and just waiting for a reason to begin the fight.  
  
Then, out of the heavens, without having to walk to reach anywhere on the net, a blue lightning bolt came down and hit the floor at a tremendous speed. The blue light reformed to form Blues.  
  
-It's Blues, hey guys, Yumlanders! He'll back us up. Try to get us now you useless Netopians!  
  
-He's come to fight on our side!  
  
-I come on no side. I come as an official. Stop this right now or face the consequences.  
  
He said all this quite calmly, but it didn't stop the crowd from jeering.  
  
-They attacked us! How can you be an official if you do not punish!  
  
-We did not attack! You used that Boomerang chip against Jim!  
  
-QUITE!  
  
-We won't listen to you! You're outnumbered Blues! Now get out the way so we can destroy their corrupted ass!  
  
The Yumlanders had had enough and dashed towards the Netopians. There was a blinding flash as Blues stepped in the way. One of the Yumlanders was backing away looking at his torso.  
  
-HE...HE SLASHED AT ME!!! AVENGE ME BROTHERS!!!  
  
The other five navis were hesitant, after seeing the slash on their leader's torso.  
  
One broke the hesitation and rushed as his operator slot-in a Gaia sword chip. The others followed with different. Blues drew his sword back slowly. He then stamped his foot hard on the floor and swung his sword vertically at the Navis. The navis were thrown back before they knew what had happened.  
  
-I said stop this right now.  
  
Growling. Scary, thought the Netopians.  
  
-Lets go Netopians, get them while they're down!  
  
-Chief, isn't that a bit cowardly?  
  
-Cannball! Salamander! Now, cowardly? Are you on our side or not? Go Cannball!  
  
The Netopian leader threw the Cannball over the pile of Yumlanders. It landed with a hard thud and stood there for a second. Suddenly it seemed to push further and then, it made a crack. The crack crumbled leaving a hole threw the net floor.  
  
Enzan had to think fast, or this could become a massacre.  
  
-Blues! Bubspread PA! Battle chip, Bubshot, slot-in! Bubcross, slot-in! Bubside, slot-in!  
  
-Bubble spread PA!  
  
-You'll regret logging on! Salamander!  
  
The Netopian leader glowed with an orange glow. He released a single tall flame which created others and headed towards the hole behind the Yumlanders.  
  
-Go!  
  
Blues' stretched out sword retracted, creating a small narrow cannon. He powered it up and aimed carefully. He fired...but it missed its mark and hit the Netopians. The bubblespread, um, spread around its target and just managed to reach the blaze heading towards the Yumlanders. The fire had been put out and the Netopians were furious.  
  
-Squad! Sword formation! Elec sword! -Bamboo sword! -Flame sword! -Aqua sword!  
  
----GAAAAAAAAHH!!!  
  
All of the Netopian side had rushed towards Blues.  
  
-Enzan-sama! Quickly, send me another two swords!  
  
-Battle chip, Varsword, Long sword! Slot-in!  
  
Blues' hands once again transformed into 2 different swords. The group had come to Blues at different angles. He blocked, slashed, parried, cut, struck.  
  
-En...zan...-sama! Help!  
  
Blues was almost done when he heard...  
  
-Spread fire!  
  
All the netopian navis backed away as they were hit.  
  
-Blues! Use the official Log-out!  
  
-OK.  
  
He lifted his hand up to the Navis and released the Auto Log-out. All the navis in the area were logged out automatically, including the Yumlanders. This program was strictly for emergencies, since it had provoked operators in earlier uses. Blues had stopped the program from Logging out himself and the other navi...  
  
-Who are you?  
  
-I save you from being deleted, and you just say "Who are you?". You should be thanking me.  
  
He turned to face the navi. He suddenly blushed, but hid it from anyone. She was really pretty. This navi had a similar pattern to Plantman's, based on plants. She was pink and green with a flower on her shoulders, back of her hands and helmet. She had the sweetest blue eyes Blues had seen, after all, Enzan wore contacts.  
  
-Well, are you just going to stare, or are you going to answer me?  
  
-My apologies. Um... thank you for saving me.  
  
Blues felt really nervous, but calm and he forgot about being serious for a minute.  
  
-So... who are you? I'm Blues.  
  
-I know you! Who doesn't? I'm Florice.EXE. Nice to meet you. I didn't think I would save you ass some day.  
  
-Just... stopping to breath. So, who operates you?  
  
-Oh, she's really sweet, she's kind and gentle; but she can get annoyed when people don't do what's right. Her name's ...  
  
-Blues! We need to contact the other officials now, this is international! Plug-out!  
  
-But Enzan-sama...  
  
-Did...you just say "but"? That would mean that you are disobeying.  
  
-NO! Enzan-sama no! Plug-out! We might meet again Florice.EXE... 


End file.
